


Typical Arguement

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Typical (Horseland) [1]
Category: Horseland (Cartoon)
Genre: Arguement, Gen, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Sisters, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Chloe and Zoe have one of their typical arguements about a certain person and end up driving not just themselves nuts, but everyone else.
Relationships: Chloe Stilton & Zoe Stilton
Series: Typical (Horseland) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801852
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Focus on Female Characters, MinorFandomFest, Platonic Relationships, Siblings





	Typical Arguement

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Horseland.

It could easily be said that Chloe and Zoe were best friends, not just sisters, or that they were best friends and sisters at the same time. But as with best friends and as with sisters, one is bound to have arguments every now and then. However, with those at Horseland, it seemed that the two girls tended to have too many arguments and they tended to be over who was the best.

The day started off nice enough, but then something happened that made both girls begin to argue. They were at a jumping competition with the three other girls their age, Sarah, Molly and Alma, and also Bailey. When Bailey's turn came up and he went to go make his jump, he gave the girls a thumb's up and a smile. That was what started the argument.

"Bailey gave me a thumb's up," Chloe said dreamily. This caused Zoe to turn to her sister and push up her little nose and frown deeply, her freckles moving.

"Here they go again," Sarah shook her head in disbelief, but she really shouldn't have been surprised.

"Nuh uh! He gave it too me," Zoe half snapped. She turned away from her sister in a humph.

"Guys… Bailey gave all of us a thumb's up," Molly rolled her eyes at the two.

"No he didn't!" both of the chimed in and glared at the three more reasonable girls there.

"Hey! Bailey likes me!" Chloe folded her arms across her chest.

"And would you be having this argument while Bailey was around," Alma muttered, shaking her head. "Seriously, you wouldn't… you know he thinks you're loco enough as it is."

"No… he likes me," Zoe stuck her tongue out at her sister. She then turned on Alma. "Bailey doesn't think we're crazy. That was a mean thing to say!"

"Not crazy as insane asylum crazy, but the kind of boy crazy kind," Molly rubbed Calypso's neck. "It drives him nuts you know."

"And Bailey doesn't have an interest in girls yet that I have noticed," Alma imputed.

"And how would you know this," Chloe narrowed her eyes at the Hispanic girl.

"One, I've known Bailey a lot longer then you. Two, believe it or not, we do happen to go to the same school," Alma commented. "I thought you would have realized that chica with the fact that my dad lives near where he works, which happens to be Horseland."

"Well… I think you just haven't noticed. I've made him blush before," Chloe puffed her chest a bit as if that was a great achievement.

"When was this," Zoe was starting to get mad. "I don't believe you did do that."

"When I commented about how he jumped. Oh… and he said that I was cool too," Chloe felt that she had one up one her sister.

"Oh, that one time… I have so got news for you! Bailey wasn't blushing because he has a crush on you, but because you complimented him and he found it embarrassing! You… em…bar…essed him," Zoe poked her finger hard into her sisters chest.

"I really don't think that Bailey would want us to talk about situations he found embarrassing you two," Sarah was getting on Scarlett because her turn was coming soon. "You guys are making me nervous.

"Oh… and he thought the _lie_ you told him was cool, not you!" Zoe continued.

"Well, I got to ride with him once," Chloe commented.

"He did that to be _nice_ to you!" Zoe snapped back. "Because Chili ran off, duh!"

"Would you two stop being mean to each other," Molly quipped.

"I'll show you mean. Bailey would have a crush on Sarah before he had a crush on you Zoe!" Chloe snapped.

"Hold on… wasn't it Zoe being the one that was most mean?" Sarah shook her head. "And I really doubt that Bailey has a crush on me. He…"

"Yeah… well, Sarah has a crush on Will, duh," Zoe imputed. "So it is a mute point."

"Since when have you had a crush on Will," Alma shook her head suddenly from mirth.

"Why don't you guys tell me…" Sarah shook her head, then rode Scarlett out into the rink and Bailey came back.

"I still tell you that Bailey has a crush on me," Chloe commented.

"I don't think that either one of them noticed who just showed up," Molly shook her head. "This is going to get interesting."

"As if it wasn't before," Alma shook her head. Bailey's face was turning red.

"No… it's me… duh!" Zoe continued.

This caused Bailey's face to turn even more red. He suddenly spoke up. "I don't have a crush on either of you! Knock it off already! I'm going to go find Will."

With that Bailey led Aztec off to find his cousin. Chloe just shook her head. "He's just denying his feelings."

"Yeah," Zoe commented.

"That does it!" Alma had had enough from the two girls. She grabbed both of their ears. "Enough talk about crushes on Bailey."

"Why… do you have a crush on him Alma?" Zoe raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out if Alma was competition or not.

"Argh! I have Alejandro!" Alma snapped. "You two are so full of yourselves!"


End file.
